vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *Disney's Teacher Pet Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Freaky Friday *The Lion King 1 1/2: Special Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on DVD and Video Opening Previews *Lizzie McGuire *Toon Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Title Card RECESS CREATED BY PAUL & JOE Taking The Fifth GRADE Ending Credits and Logo EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS PAUL GERMAIN & JOE ANSOLABEHERE CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER BART JENNETT "NO MORE SCHOOL" PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY HOWY PARKINS WRITTEN BY DAVID PITLIK BART JENNETT "A RECESS HALLOWEEN" PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY HOWY PARKINS WRITTEN BY PETER GAFFNEY BART JENNETT "GRADE FIVE CLUB" PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY HOWY PARKINS WRITTEN BY BART JENNETT ASSOCIATE PRODUCER JOHN I. CARRILLO ADDITIONAL WRITTEN MATERIAL BY ELIJAH ARON HOLLY HUCKINS CHARACTER DESIGNS BY DAVID SHANNON STORYBOARDS BY WENDY GRIEB STARK HOWELL CRAIG KEMPLIN DAVID KNOTT KEVIN PAWLAK BRAD VANDERGRIFT TIMING DIRECTORS JAMIE HUANG JILL JACOBS MAUREEN MLYNARCZYK JERILYN METTLIN BRENDA PILUSO WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF RICKEY D'SHON COLLINS VINCE JASON DAVIS MIKEY ASHLEY JOHNSON GRETCHEN MYLES JEFFREY TJ COURTLAND MEAD GUS PAMELA S. ADLON SPINELLI ALLYCE BEASLEY MISS GROTKE APRIL WINCHELL MISS FINSTER AND DABNEY COLEMAN PRINCIPAL PRICKEY GREGG BERGER, MAYIM BIALIK, CLANCY BROWN, COREY BURTON, TORAN CAUDELL, JONATHAN DAVID COOK, DANNY COOKSEY, RACHEL CRANE, RIA NOELLE CURZON, E.G. DAILY, BLAKE EWING, TOM KENNY, CHARLES KIMBROUGH, TRESS MACNEILLE, CHRIS MARQUETTE, MILES MARISCO, ANNDI MCAFEE, SAM MCMURRAY RYAN O'DONOHUE, JONATHAN OSSER, PATRICK RENNA, KATEY SEGAL, JUSTIN SHENKAROW, MICHAEL SHULMAN, FRANCESCA MARIE SMITH, KATH SOUCIE, AARON SPANN, WARREN SROKA, TARA STRONG, ROBERT VAUGHN, ERIK VON DETTEN, FRANK WELKER, PAUL WILSON CASTING & DIALOGUE DIRECTION ALLYSON BOSCH KEY LAYOUT DESIGN PLAMEN CHRISTOV ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN JOSE ZELAYA KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS ANDREA COLEMAN DEANNA DOLPH DONNA PRINCE BOB SCHAEFER DENNIS VENIZELOS COLOR KEY STYLIST NANCY ULENE PROP DESIGN TOM FOXMARNICK VISUAL DEVELOPMENT ERIC KEYES PLAMEN CHRISTOV JOSE ZELAYA MUSIC SCORE BY DENIS M. HANNIGAN TECHNICAL DIRECTORS JOE COP HEATHER KAHLER OVERSEAS ANIMATION SUPERVISORS PETER BROWN MIKE KAWESKI CONTINUITY COORDINATORS RALPH MIGLIORI ROBERT REVELL KITTY SCHOENTAG STORYBOARD REVISIONS KEVIN PAWLAK EDDIE ROSAS AMANDA TSOUKANELIS SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR RICHARD L. MCCULLOUGH FIRST ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR CATHERINE MACKENZIE ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR JAY LAWTON LEICA REEL EDITOR CARMEN ROSITA WOODS DIALOGUE EDITORS ELLIOT ANDERS TERRY REIFF PRE-PRODUCTION TRACK EDITOR JAMES HARRISON TRACK READING CHRISTINE CRAIG SKIP CRAIG DENISE WHITFIELD POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES ADVANTAGE AUDIO, INC. SOUND DESIGNER ROBERT DURAN DIALOGUE EDITOR ROBBI SMITH FOLEY ARTIST PHYLLIS GINTER FOLEY MIXER MARILYN GRAF DIGITAL AUDIO TRANSFER J. LAMPINEN RE-RECORDING MIXERS RAY LEONARD MICHAEL BEIRIGER PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR MICHAEL GRACEY SCRIPT COORDINATOR DAWN T. CONNORS PRODUCTION SECRETARY MARA KIMI ANCHETA ART COORDINATOR KEVIN BERNIER SCANNER SHANNON FALLIS-KANE POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR P.J. AMINPOUR DUBBING SUPERVISOR VICTOR GARCIA POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR MARK BOLLINGER ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY PLUS ONE ANIMATION, INC. SUPERVISING DIRECTOR CHOON-MAN LEE ANIMATION DIRECTORS HYUN-DEOK MA HAN-KIL OH LAYOUT DIRECTOR YOUNG-HWAN MOON LAYOUT ARTISTS JOON-MO KIM CHOON-SOO KIM BACKGROUNDS HYUN-HO LEE TECHNICAL DIRECTOR JEE-BYUNG KIM DIGITAL SUPERVISORS YOUN-KYUNG CHO YOUNG-KYUN JEONG COMPOSITORS MIN-HEE JUNG KWANG-SOO LEE DIGITAL INK & PAINT SUPERVISOR TAE-JUNG LEE DIGITAL INK & PAINT JUN-YOUNG HAM MEE-SUN KIM SCANNERS HYO-JUNG KIM SOOK-YOUNG KIM CGI ARTIST HYE-KYUNG PARK ANIMATORS SANG-HEON CHO, KYUNG-MEE PARK, YONG-SOOK JANG, SEUNG-YEON NOH, SANG-SOEL SHIM, HYE-KYUNG JUNG, SEUNG-TAE JUNG, EUN-OK PARK, SEON-HO SHIN, SUNG-HYUN CHUN, JUNG-TAEK KIM, KYUNG-TAE LEE, KYUNG-BAE PARK, YOUNG-HAW YOON, IK-HWAN LIM, IK-HWAN IM, GI-RYONG KIM, SUN-HO SHIN, SEOK-NAM YUN, SANG-HYUN CHO, YOUNG-HWA YOUN, YONG-SOOK JANG, KYUNG-TAE LEE, EUNG-TAE JUNG, SUNG-HYUN CHUN, SANG-SEOL SIM, HYUNG-SIK UM, YONG-BERN LEE PRODUCED BY WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION IATSE® DOLBY DIGITAL © 2003 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. A Paul & Joe Production Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:2003 Category:Paul & Joe Production Category:VHS Category:Recess Category:Walt Disney Television Animation